icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jennette McCurdy
Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy (Garden Grove, Califórnia, 26 de junho de 1992) é uma atriz e cantora americana. Ela atualmente participa de um seriado na Nickelodeon, iCarly. Jennette também já fez thumb|229px|Jennette no Kids Choice Awards 2011participações em outras séries, incluindo, Zoey 101, Will & Grace, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, True Jackson e Malcolm in the Middle. Seu primeiro álbum foi lançado em 30 de junho de 2009. O primeiro single, "So Close" foi lançado no iTunes em 10 de março. Atingiu o número 16 e 53 na lista das músicas Country e Pop mais vendidas no iTunes, respectivamente. O segundo single, "Homeless Heart", regravação de uma canção de Amanda Stott, foi disponibilizada para download no iTunes em 19 de maio. Nós amamos a Jennette. Biografia McCurdy também apareceu em vários filmes. Seu mais recente trabalho inclui, um filme feito para a televisão Best Player (Melhor Jogador, produção de Nickelodeon). Jennette McCurdy teve o interesse em atuar depois de ver Harrison Ford em Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, enquanto sua mãe se recuperava de câncer de mama. Carreira =2000 presente - Atuação= Ela iniciou sua carreira em 2000 na idade de oito anos na MADtv.3 Desde então ela apareceu em várias séries de televisão, incluindo CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & Grace, Zoey 101, True Jackson, VP, Law and Order, Medium, Judging Amy, The Inside, Karen Sisco, Over There and Close to Home. Em 2003, ela teve a chance de atuar com sua inspiração, Harrison Ford no filme de Hollywood Homicide. Em 2005, ela foi nomeada para o Young Artist Award para Melhor Performance em Série de Televisão - Guest Starring jovem atriz por sua performance em Strong Medicine como Hailey Campos. Ela também apareceu em vários comerciais, como para um Sprint e outro comercial para atravessar a estrada com segurança. Desde 2007, ela tem um papel de protagonista na série de TV Nickelodeon iCarly oposto Miranda Cosgrove, Nathan Kress e Jerry Trainor, como um dos melhores amigos de Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett(Sam). Em 2008 ela foi nomeada para o Young Artist Award por seu trabalho em iCarly, e por seu desempenho como Dory Sorenson no filme para televisão The Last Day of Summer. Ela foi nomeada para o Teen Choice Award 2009, na categoria de Favorite TV Sidekick por seu trabalho em iCarly. Ela também foi escalada para o papel de Bertha em Fred: The Movie, um filme baseado em uma série do YouTube sobre Fred Figglehorn. =2007 presente - iCarly= A melhor amiga de Carly e co-apresentadora do webshow. Seus hobbies favoritos são comer e implicar com thumb|193pxFreddie, apesar de sentir uma pequena paixão por ele. Ela adora o Drake Bell e odeia qualquer tipo de trabalho. Também gosta muito de pregar peças nos professores (principalmente na Srtª. Briggs), fazendo com que quase sempre esteja pagando detenção. Quase não para em casa, passando a maior parte do tempo na casa de Carly ( Miranda Cosgrove ). Ela e Sam são amigas há 5 anos, depois de um desentendimento com um sanduíche de atum. Embora a Sam seja por vezes egoísta, preguiçosa e até indiferente aos sentimentos dos outros, ela também demonstra ser muito divertida e próxima aos seus amigos. Ela mostra ser muito forte, visto que ela pode derrubar pessoas maiores do que ela mesma, e pode arrancar fechaduras das portas sem problemas. Samantha nasceu em um ônibus. =2008 presente - Música= thumb|left|183px|Jennette McCurdy Em junho de 2008 houve boatos de que a Jennette McCurdy estaria trabalhando em seu álbum, mas esses boatos foram desmentidos pela própira Jennette. O primeiro single de Jennette McCurdy, "So Close", que foi lançado em 10 de março de 2009 e o mesmo reforçou esse boato pois muitos afirmavam que a música "So Close" serio o single para o tal CD. O segundo single, "Homeless Heart", um cover de uma canção de Amanda Stott, foi lançado em 19 de maio. A canção "Homeless Heart" foi lançada em homenagem ao falecido amigo de Jennette McCurdy, o Cody Waters, que morreu aos 9 anos de idade de câncer cerebral e 20% do dinheiro arrecadado da venda online do single foi doado para a Fundação Cody Waters. Em 6 de julho de 2009, Jennette McCurdy anunciou oficialmente que tinha assinado um contrato com a Capitol Nashville. No dia 13 de novembro de 2009 em um vídeo postado em seu canal do YouTube em uma parceria com seus companheiros de gravadora, a banda Lady Antebellum, depois de cantar a música "With A Little Help From My Friends" um cover da banda The Beatles Jennette McCurdy disse que estava trabalhando em seu álbum. E em 8 de janeiro de 2010 em outro vídeo postado em seu canal do YouTube ela apresentou aos espectadores do vídeo a banda que estava gravando junto com ela as suas músicas para o seu álbum solo. Mas foi em 16 de abril de 2010, saíram prévias de 6 músicas do álbum da Jennette McCurdy no site The Boot. Essas 6 canções foram "Not That Far Away", "Never Let Me Down", "Break Your Heart", "Better", "Stronger" e "Put Your Arms Around Someone". A razão pela qual as músicas foram liberadas antes do tempo é porque Jennette McCurdy queria que seus fãs votassem em uma das 6 canções para ser o seu debut single, a música que tocaria nas rádios dos EUA para fazer a divulgação do álbum. A canção com mais votos iria determinar seu primeiro debut single. "Not That Far Away" ganhou com 30% da votação final, e foi lançado no iTunes em 1 de junho de 2010. No dia 18 junho foi oficialmente divulgado o nome do CD da Jennette, o álbum se chama The Story of My Life, o disco foi produzido por Paul Worley, que produziu também CDs da banda Lady Antebellum. O álbum contém 11 faixas e 9 delas foram co-escritas pela própria Jennette. Para alegria dos fãs no dia 21 junho Jennette postou um tweet em seu perfil do Twitter com uma foto, dizendo: " Can't believe I shot my very first music video yesterday. LINK DA FOTO " o tweet diz que ela está gravando o primeiro clipe e já estava gravando a 1 dia. O clipe é da música "Not That Far Away", que foi a música que teve maior número de votos pelos fãs da votação para debut single no site The Boot. Curiosidades * Jennette tem 3 irmãos mais velhos chamado Marcus, Dustin, e Scott McCurdy. Além disso, tem três cachorros: Snoopy, Chewie e Musashi, e duas tartarugas: Tootsen e Zeus. * Seu primeiro beijo na TV foi com Nathan Kress em um episódio do iCarly chamado iKiss * Jennette adora patinar, e faz isso muito bem. * As melhores amigas de Jennette são Ariana Grande, Cat em Victorious e Ashley Argota, Lulu em True Jackson V.P. Televisão Filmes Discografia Vídeoclipes 2007 - "Leave It All To Me" - Miranda Cosgrove (ft. Drake Bell) 2010 - "Not That Far Away '2011 '- "Generation Love" =Álbuns de estúdio= *2011 - The Story of My Life =EP= *2010 - Not That Far Away *2011 - Generation Love =Singles= *2010 - Not That Far Away *2010 - Put Your Arms Around Someone *2010 - Me With You *2010 - Stronger *2011 - Generation Love =Singles Digitais= *2009 - So Close *2009 - Homeless Heart *2010 - Never Let Me Down Vídeos 500px Galeria Jennettepatinando.jpg 23jen.jpg 87ab096bb882272afdcd170aa82a42da-tb 200.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-AMAs.jpg 5447657372 9e4f5bd3d3.jpg Homeless.jpg tumblr_lgwbcnCJdS1qbb7qq_1298171394_cover.jpg normal_demijannete.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Feet-115767.jpg jennette-mccurdy-birthday.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-AMAs.jpg Jennette-mccurdy (1).jpg jennette-mccurdy-300x400.jpg Jennette-mccurdy.jpg jennette-ep-1.jpg -239.png -SeddierForever (5).jpg -SeddierForever (91)y.jpg 101sam.jpg 124px-342782338.jpg 15.png 2.jpg 201107212226309id5A.jpg 210px-61121531-408741876dg06460372a11685906b7d93.4b63a867-scaled - Copydsahfkasd.jpg 210px-ILost my mind.jpg 210px-Utym.jpg 212px-Tumblr lnkxi7dTnm1qeusmejo1 500.jpg 23.jpg 3.jpg 300px-Seddie 172.png 306696151.jpg 310px-Jathanseddieispt2.jpg 381px-Seddie kiss 3-1-.jpg 381px-Seddie kiss 4-1-.jpg 800px-seddie2np13.jpg Avan0.jpg Capturar2.PNG Chizz.gif Csod.jpg En.gif Eye.gif FavoriteSeddie.jpg Fkllqlrtz6mnnmt.jpg Fofyyys.gif Fops.png Halloween.jpg Hi.png High-Five-sam-and-freddy-3066061-640-480.gif Homeless.jpg Hum.jpg Hã.jpg IBelieve in Bigfoot.jpg ICarly - S02E15 06.jpg 03heywhatamisittingon.jpg 090605-06.jpg 100727-03.jpg 103.jpg 12175675.jpg 1234567890.jpg 169hooray.jpg 20449636.jpg 21.jpg 284px-Import 000606.jpg 284px-Prnphotos080488nickelodeonearthd-thumb1.jpg 35697 399469811754 53523601754 4893571 8124087 n.jpg 37282391.jpg 3734.jpg 38142 1529381042546 1475333117 31377424 5648514 n.jpg 3833971284 47a5367e81.jpg 38483 1529378922493 1475333117 31377419 7561469 n.jpg 47712 436038753307 134265793307 5040905 159970 n.jpg 57501 3075444779.jpg 57530 2518213001.jpg 61121531-408741876d06460372a11685906b7d93.4b63a867-scaled - Copydsahfkasd.jpg 638px-Import 000029.jpg 66779 3943796961.jpg 70257 2655890234.jpg 70354826.png 77.jpg 78.jpg 79.jpg 80.jpg 81.jpg Melanie001.png Melany.jpg Icarly-2.jpg Segunda.png -239.png -SeddierForever (5).jpg -SeddierForever (91)y.jpg 101sam.jpg 124px-342782338.jpg 15.png 2.jpg Captionit1204337348D32.jpg normal_hey2~0.jpg|Jennette sem comparação :D normal_normal_74454_JMC0602scropAndrewSoutham_122_476lo.jpg normal_2~17.jpg normal_3~25.jpg normal_5~20.jpg 320px-Samp11.jpg normal_1~21.jpg IWas a peagent.jpg sam eating.jpg normal_1~16.jpg sam and one crazy mustache man.jpg Seddie-o-1888888.gif Tumblr ll9v2kihFN1qdw8888888888888hrx.gif Tumblr lnqsb0S888gh41qlx91jo1 400.gif Tumblr ll9v5xGNbB1qdwhrx.gif Tumblr ll9vry7rD31qdwhrx.gif Tumblr lodx39PckN1qk9e888w4.gif Tumblr lodx52lo1z1qk889ew4.gif Spam go medium.gif Tumblr lp3sab9ABA1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lp2mck6bFE1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr lp61pd78lR1qesmejo6 500.gif Tumblr lp66l4ZTrj1qhu2gmo2 400.gif Tumblr lodx92U2wS1qk9ew4.gif Tumblr lodx39PckN1qk9ew4.gif Spencersam.jpg Yeah!.jpg Sam in isavedyourlifespam.jpg Tumblr lodx29dodj1qk9ew4.gif Tumblr lodx7jAAGz1qk9ew4.gif Tumblr lodx5pTpJ31qk9ew4.gif Tumblr lodx1iIbS81qk9ew4.gif Tumblr lodww4ipQB1qk9ew4.gif Tumblr lodwwqUQ3I1qk9ew4.gif Seddietotalagora.gif Tumblr lp4uhpFP9A1qelymko1 500.jpg Tumblr lp4ug2lZbP1qelymko1 500.jpg Tumblr lp4o3lIwpz1qhokzho1 500.gif Tumblr lp4feke1V21qjqms4o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lp4fefLtZa1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lp4fcdSxoW1qfud7yo1 500.png Tumblr lp4caaHl7N1qmoft1o1 500.png Tumblr lor3n1y7ID1qbvapjo1 r1 500.jpg Io.jpg Sspam.png Hey there handsome -spam.jpg Spam iCarly small.gif Spamm.jpg Sam and one crazy mustache man.jpg Normal 1~16.jpg Sam eating.jpg IWas a peagent.jpg Normal 1~21.jpg 320px-Samp11.jpg -239.png -SeddierForever (5).jpg -SeddierForever (91)y.jpg 03heywhatamisittingon.jpg 090605-06.jpg 100727-03.jpg 101sam.jpg 103.jpg 12175675.jpg 1234567890.jpg 13jennette.jpg 15.png 169hooray.jpg 2.jpg 201107212226309id5A.jpg 210px-61121531-408741876dg06460372a11685906b7d93.4b63a867-scaled - Copydsahfkasd.jpg 210px-ILost my mind.jpg 210px-Utym.jpg 212px-Tumblr lnkxi7dTnm1qeusmejo1 500.jpg 23.jpg 23jen.jpg 284px-Import 000606.jpg 284px-Prnphotos080488nickelodeonearthd-thumb1.jpg 3.jpg 300px-Seddie 172.png 306696151.jpg 310px-Jathanseddieispt2.jpg 320px-Samp11.jpg 35697 399469811754 53523601754 4893571 8124087 n.jpg 35jent.jpg 36jet.jpg 37282391.jpg 3734.jpg 38142 1529381042546 1475333117 31377424 5648514 n.jpg 381px-Seddie kiss 3-1-.jpg 381px-Seddie kiss 4-1-.jpg 3833971284 47a5367e81.jpg 38483 1529378922493 1475333117 31377419 7561469 n.jpg 39minha.jpg 40perfeitas2.jpg 41jennetteebotas.jpg 43jen.jpg 44rocksss.jpg 47712 436038753307 134265793307 5040905 159970 n.jpg 5447657372 9e4f5bd3d3.jpg 57501 3075444779.jpg 57530 2518213001.jpg @jennette1.jpg @jennette.png jeeeneete.jpg @jennette2.png @generationlove.png @jenrebecca.png|Jennette no site da Stardoll com o slogan da Rebecca Bonbon, @jenbighelf.jpg jennette_mccurdy_2535205.jpg Jennette wiwki.jpg 251px-Jennette_McCurdy_358578.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-2011-primetime-creative-arts-1M57mb.jpg tumblr_lsp6k2s7zm1qesmejo1_500.jpg tumblr_lso6c1Tluq1qesmejo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsp7bcNUFO1qesmejo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsp7bcNUFO1qesmejo2_500.jpg tumblr_lspcmyMWau1qesmejo1_500.jpg tumblr_lspcr8awg21qesmejo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsp5hdnmuY1qlg8exo1_500.jpg tumblr_lspct1mgTt1qesmejo1_500.jpg tumblr_lspbntvKRx1qesmejo1_500.jpg 15.png 2.jpg 38cam.jpg 45jen.jpg 46cam.jpg 47cam.jpg 54molhadas.png 61cam.jpg 62cam.jpg 63cam.jpg @caaaam.jpg @caam.jpg @caamm.jpg @cam.png @cam2.jpg @cam2.png @camdanwarp.jpg @camilmm.jpg Abelinha.jpg Anigif eu fiz 2.gif Caaam.gif Caam.gif Cam1.jpg Cam18.jpg Cam19.jpg Cam2.jpg Cam20.jpg Cam3.jpg Cam4.jpg Cam4ever.jpg Cam5.jpg Cam6.jpg Cam7.jpg Cam8.jpg Cam9.png ICarly - S01E01 24.jpg ICarly - S01E01 31.jpg ICarly - S01E01 36.jpg ICarly - S01E01 42.jpg ICarly - S01E01 58.jpg ICarly - S01E01 67.jpg ICarly - S01E01 71.jpg ICarly - S02E15 06.jpg ICarly - S03E01 08.jpg ICarly - S03E01 32.jpg ICarly - S03E04 46.jpg ICarly - S03E04 69.jpg ICarly - S04E06 016.jpg 1234567890.jpg 13jennette.jpg 15.png 169hooray.jpg 23.jpg 23jen.jpg 284px-Import 000606.jpg 284px-Prnphotos080488nickelodeonearthd-thumb1.jpg 3.jpg 300px-Seddie 172.png 310px-Jathanseddieispt2.jpg 320px-Samp11.jpg 35697 399469811754 53523601754 4893571 8124087 n.jpg 35jent.jpg 36jet.jpg 3734.jpg 38142 1529381042546 1475333117 31377424 5648514 n.jpg 39minha.jpg 43jen.jpg 44rocksss.jpg 5447657372 9e4f5bd3d3.jpg 57501 3075444779.jpg 57530 2518213001.jpg -123d.png -143.jpg -145jjk.png -148.png -170.gif -19188.jpg -253 (1).gif -310.png -52g.gif -59.gif -97.jpg -SeddierForever8.jpg -SeddierForever (51)g.jpg 0d.jpg 1.gif 10.gif 106ThinkingSmart.jpg 106WhyNot.jpg 11.gif 12.gif 12408 374759138254 52079223254 4683817 2214048 n.jpg 13.gif 14.gif 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 15.gif 19.gif 2.gif 20.gif 21.gif -SeddieForever!! (33).jpg -SeddierForever8.jpg -SeddierForever (51).jpg -SeddierForever (91)y.jpg 0.jpg 03heywhatamisittingon.jpg 090605-06.jpg 101sam.jpg 103.jpg 108px-3.jpg 108px-Saddie12.png 108px-Sam.jpg 12175675.jpg 122px-Saddie23.jpg 1234567890.jpg 12408 374759138254 52079223254 4683817 2214048 n.jpg 124px-342782338.jpg 1275621975-4073-0.jpg 13jennette.jpg 143px-Samorango9.jpg 144px-IStage-an-Intervention-icarly-6604615-320-240.jpg 144px-Samp6.jpg 156px-Sam e carly.jpg 169hooray.jpg 169px-101sam.jpg 173px-Sam12.jpg -239.png 100727-03.jpg 103.jpg 13jennette.jpg 2.jpg 201107212226309id5A.jpg 20449636.jpg 21.jpg 210px-61121531-408741876dg06460372a11685906b7d93.4b63a867-scaled - Copydsahfkasd.jpg 210px-ILost my mind.jpg 210px-Utym.jpg 212px-Tumblr lnkxi7dTnm1qeusmejo1 500.jpg 23.jpg 23jen.jpg 284px-Import 000606.jpg 3.jpg 300px-Seddie 172.png Categoria:Notícias Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Artigo em destaque Categoria:Atriz Categoria:Atores Categoria:Jennette McCurdy Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:M Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20